1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an apparatus for immobilizing and supporting the cervical spine region and for applying traction thereto and, more specifically, it relates to such apparatus wherein the traction may be applied symmetrical or asymmetrical to the user's cervical spine region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to attempt to alleviate pain in the cervical spine region and adjacent portions of the body resulting from traumatic injuries, degenerative conditions, cervical disc herniation, work related, torticollis, as well as the need to recover from surgical procedures. Numerous types of devices which may be as simple as a flexible or rigid collar which is secured around the neck in chin-supporting relationship have been known. Examples of such cervical collars are those sold under the trade designation Back Be Nimble, Vertebrace and U.S.M.C.-Minerva-Cervicaalorthese. Such devices typically provide only rigid support so as to minimize the extent to which head and neck movement by the user is permitted.
It has also been known to provide adjustability in cervical traction by varying degrees of inflation in a cervical device. Such a product is sold under the trade designation Pneu-trac by Zinco Industries, Inc.
It has also been known to provide traction to the cervical spine area by providing a strap which is fitted under the user's chin and secured to a string or rope which is connected to an overlying support and has at its other end a liquid-containing bag, the weight of which applies traction to the neck. Traction has also been applied to a patient lying in bed by means of weights and ropes or cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,885, discloses a lumbar traction apparatus which provides independently adjustable traction means between supports secured about the lumbar region of the user. The disclosure of this patent is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In spite of the foregoing teachings, there remains a need for an efficient apparatus for applying either symmetrical or asymmetrical traction to the cervical spine of a user.